Talk:Garen/@comment-99.116.194.161-20120404195612/@comment-4900160-20120405154706
I'm not going to say this build is bad since it's mine, but you have to keep in mind that it is a REALLY expensive build. You will have to make choices regarding your build path, and you will rarely get to the "full stuff" point. Here are some intersting items you can get, mixed with some tips and tricks : * For boots = Lucidity (for DPS), Swiftness (for anti-kiting against ranged champs), Tabis (against heavy AD), Mercurys (agaisnt heavy AP). get your Tier 1 boots fast (at the start if possible, MS is a vital stat for Garen, more than any other fighter) and upgrade them once you know which ones will help you the most. * Brutaliser is definitely your main offensive item for early to mid game. Get it fast, and once you have it, focus on defensive stats even if you are doing well. If you are really fed, get an Avarice blade as well, it'll help you for gold income and increase your DPS slightly. * Do not forget Youmuu's active. use it when pushing towers, killing durable minions (Golem, lizard, Drake, Baron) and in 1v1 when your abilities are on cooldown. It's nice to help close the gap as well combined with you Q. 60 sec CD is really short, so use it as often as you need. * Most of the time, purchasing health is the best way to increase your tankyness, because your W gives you resistances. Don't forget to farm it BTW. I never push my lane until I have full stacks of Courage. * Whatever happens, IE must be built last. If you need extra DPS, build a BF sword after Youmuu, but you need defensive stats first. If you deal too much damage, you will get focused and die. Garen needs to be in the middle of the fight to DPS properly, so you will have to choose between dying after your first spin or stay at the back and be useless if you go Full Damage. This is the reason why Full AD Garen is not really viable. * Don't forget the active on Courage. This must be used right before the other team unloads on you, and not just before dying. It's aslo very useful for Tower Diving. It is the most difficult thing to master when playing as Garen IMO. * You can cast your ult while spinning and it will land even if your target goes out of range. You need to spin, right click so that you follow your opponent, cast ult and DON'T do anything else (no click!) or it will cancel your ult. This trick is really useful once mastered, and here is a video to learn how to use it : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dUdOsQ19g8 * As i said, get HP first, and then choose between Atma's and FoN. The first gives you armor and damage, the second MR and mobility. Depending on the game, the choice you make at this point may be crucial. This is where MoM can be an interesting alternative to FoN. When I feel like I need early magic resist, I often get MoM instead of FoN, starting by Hexdrinker. When doing so, you will deal more damage but you should consider buying boots of swiftness to compensate for the lack of MS. If you wonder why I do that, it's because when you need early MR so bad, it means that the enemy AP carry is crazy fed and hexdrinker helps you in that kind of situation. You can also purchase a simpe Negatron cloak and finish your FoN later. I hope this answers your question. * EDIT : I forgot tomention that many people consider Garen as a Tank. This is definitely NOT the case and do not hesitate to remind them. It's not your job to engage fights. Instead, just stay near your own Carrys to protect them until one team initiates. Then you can get in and strt spinning. Remember that Garen is usually better against Mages thanks to his 2.5 second silence. Before the fight starts, look at the stuff of the enemy team and spot theone who have a lot of MR. Try not to use your ulti on these targets as they might survive it.